My Girl
by Silver1
Summary: "He's making a move on my girl!" Sound familiar? Sound shallow? Sound possessive? There may be more to that saying than we realize.


My Girl

My Girl

by Silver

*Standard Disclaimer: There are for constants in this world for me: birth, death, taxes, and disclaimers. I don't own Digimon at all; Toei does.*

Author's Note: This is a short 1st person view fic. I haven't written one of these in a while and I figured I should see how rusty I am. I'll let you guess who the speaker is and the subject, but it should become obvious very quickly. 

I'd like to thank Daisukefire for reading this and offering advice. He helped me strengthen the story a great deal. I really recommend that people read his stories. He's an exceptional author. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he first sat down next to her, I was angry. I mean, he was making a move on _my_ girl! 

No, wait. That's not right. I know what you're thinking. She's "my girl," my _possession, _my _object_. I know that's what it sounds like, but that's not what I mean. I know we're not a couple (even though I wish we were). Heck, I'll even admit it. She ain't my girlfriend!

But, when I look at her, I see everything I would like in someone. She's kind, gentle, fun to be with. Everyone feels good around her. She doesn't have one rival or enemy. She's perfect.

I know our personalities clash. I'm always hyper and rushing into things while she hangs back and waits. She's subtle and supportive while I've got the subtlety of a freight train. But that's part of why I like her. I like her because she's different from me. I'd go crazy if I fell in love with someone who was just like me. What would be the point in marrying yourself? I'm looking for my missing half, the part of me that isn't here right now. The part of me that doesn't exist in who I am right now. That's what I see in her.

Maybe she's not the girl for me, but I'd like to find someone like her. Maybe it's wrong to say "my girl." It's more like she's my ideal girl. And, because of that, I don't want anyone to steal her away. 

She and I have been friends for a long, long time. We started going to the same school at age 8. I transferred in one year and there she was, friendliest person I ever met. She never insults people, never blows up, and she's always looking out for the happiness of others. We became friends really fast. I've actually known her longer than he has, but some people don't realize that. I guess she's closer to him because they were Digidestined before I was, and that probably makes for a stronger bond. It's funny, though. I don't remember her ever mentioning his name before, not once over 3 years!

Anyway, we were buds, and, for a while, I thought we were becoming something else. I started to like her, _really_ like her, and I thought she was starting to feel the same way. She seemed to be happy around me, and she even flirted with me once or twice. But all that changed when he arrived. Ever since _he _came back, I've been thrown into the background. I went from being a bud to just a good friend. It seemed like he was with her every minute. She still flirts with me, but it's more of a joke than anything serious. That hurts sometimes. 

People say I'm possessive, but I sometimes thought he was worse. He always seemed to be with her every minute. I though he was monopolizing all her time. I hate hit. I hated him, for a while. I've calmed down since then, and now I understand that they probably didn't even realize what they were doing. They liked being with each other, but they accidentally shut me out almost completely. I don't think I'm being selfish when I say that I want to have a part in the lives of my friends.

Actually, I'm scared. I'm scared that if she goes off with him, I'll get left in the dust and she'll forget all about me. I don't want that to happen, I want to stay with her, even as just a friend.

So I act all clingy and possessive. I usually end up looking like an idiot. It hurts sometimes, but I just can't let go. She's too special to just forget about. I may never get to be her man, but I don't want to be tossed aside.

It's gotten even harder since he and I became real friends. It's okay to be mad at your rival, but it's harder to stay mad at a friend. I didn't like him at first because I thought he was trying to take her out of my life completely, but we somehow got it together and became friends. He's a cool guy, but I still wish that I could get equal time with her. I've gotten to spend a little more time with her since I've calmed down, but he still spends the most time with her. And I can't get mad like I used to, because he's my friend, not my rival. 

Come on, man, give me a break! I know you don't mean to do it, but you keep building a wall between me and the two of you! I want to be a part of her life too, as a friend or as something more. Same goes for you and me. We're friends, and I do like hanging out with you, so please don't forget about me. I dunno what's gonna happen, but I want to at least be a part of it. Don't shut me out and don't deny me her friendship, or yours. I'm not going to try to steal her away from you, and I'm not out to make your life miserable. I just want to know that we're still buds!

She's not mine alone, she's not my possession, she's not an object to be haggled over, but she is special to me. Why can't anyone understand that?

Just let me be with "my girl," my ideal girl, for a little while. That's all I'm asking.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Figured out the speaker and people involved? I'm sure everyone has.

Before anyone gets mad at me, I'd like to address some of the things I said in this fic. First off, I don't know how long Davis has known Kari. People usually _assume_ TK's known her longer, but there's no real proof of that. In Japan, students get divided into groups, which last the whole term at that school (5 years at the most) with very few changes. Theoretically, Davis could have known Kari for over 5 years, which span grades 1-6. However, that's just speculation. At most, we can confirm that Davis knew Kari for one year, since they'd been in the same class together before 02.

The second reason is to counteract one of Nimoy's lousy dub changes. Davis never called Kari "his girl" in the original version, but that was changed. Because of this, many Davis-haters try to cast him in the position of an obsessive jerk who couldn't let Kari go if she went with TK. I don't think that's true. I think Davis is just worried about losing a friend, and he has a bad way of showing it. 

Plus, I sometimes find it a bit hypocritical for fans to come down on Davis for calling Kari "his girl," when many people think of Kari simply in the terms of her being "TK's girl." Fans do the very thing that they condemn Davis for. Kari's not a possession for TK or Davis, and there's more to her personality than simply being a romance object. I'll have to start expressing this view more in my own fics. 

This story is also to celebrate my 1-year anniversary of becoming an author at FF.net. I signed up September 26, 2000. I'm amazed at how much I've written in that time. Truth is, I didn't think I'd write much past "Walkabout." I originally wrote that because I was fed up with all the Davis-bashing I saw. No one seemed to support him, so I decided to do it myself. Since then, I've made a lot of friends (and a few rivals) on the net. It's their support and friendship that keeps me interested in writing. Driving the anti-Davis and rabid Takari fans nuts is also a good motivator sometimes, but that's only when I get mad. As strange as it sounds, focusing anger is how I write some of my best stories.

Anyway, I'm beginning to ramble. I hope everyone enjoyed reading this short story. It wasn't my intent to offend anyone, so I hope I have not made that mistake. Please feel free to write a review.


End file.
